Return to Camp Rock
by icarlyfan812
Summary: It had been 3 years...and now there back.
1. Mitchie

Chapter 1: Mitchie

(MPOV)

It had been 3 years since Brown died. Meaning that it had been 3 years since the closing of Camp Rock. 3 years since I had seen that sign. And now I was back, for one final summer.

I was 16 the last time I was here, and yet I remember exactly how Brown died.

_Flashback:_

"_Good morning campers!" Brown began just like any other morning at Camp Rock. Brown did love this camp. It was his whole life. "All right, Final Jam is-" and that was Brown's last words. He dropped on his knees and that was it. He was gone._

Of course they couldn't keep the camp open after that. They closed it down and all of us went home, crying. Of course we went to his funeral, but of course that was after the autopsy was completed.

Before I left, I got everyone's numbers. Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander, Shane, Nate, Jason, and even Dana promised to always keep in touch. Of course, those promises were not keep. Now, the only two I talk to are Shane and Caitlyn. Caitlyn and I are still best friends and Shane and I are...well we still talk.

I still can't believe I'm back. I wonder if anyone around here will remember me. And who will come back? I know Connect 3 is always touring. I wonder if they got the letter too...

_Flashback:_

_I was standing in my kitchen when my roommate Lizzie came in with the mail. _

"_Oh hey Mitchie! You got this letter from...Camp Rock?" I screamed_

"_Oh my God!" I yelled as I tore open the letter. "Dear Miss Torres, all of the fellow camp rockers are going to return for one final summer at the camp. This is made possible by Tess Tyler. Please R.S.V.P to Tess Tyler. 345 Sunset Boulevard. _**( 20 points if you know what city this street is in!) **_**OH MY GOD LIZ! I'm going to CAMP ROCK!**_

I pulled in the parking lot with high hopes for the summer.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_A/N: So what did you think? Good, bad? Read and Review! BTW First person to review (must put your name in the review! Ex: Good chapter: from: Amber) will become one of the random campers in the story! (: _


	2. Tess

Chapter 2: Tess

My name is Tess. Tess Tyler to be exact. As the daughter of one of Hollywood's most famous, I was also in the public eye. I knew that I had to let all of us go back to Camp Rock, one last time.

I had loved the camp as a child, even becoming the camp's mean girl. I had reformed the 2nd year that Mitchie was around. That was also the year that I became a Camp Star member. Even though I had beaten out Camp Rock in Final Jam, it was Camp Star that closed down.

_Flashback:_

"_This is our song..."_ _Shane ended the first chorus._

"_Whats that?"_

_All of our boats were pulling up to the dock. Soon all of the campers were flooding the campfire. I could see Brown's shocked face._

"_Hi, we saw the fire." I began._

"_We really don't get to do this kind of thing." Dana said_

"_So we were hoping that there was room for some of us to join." I said smiling._

"_There's always room."_

"_Brown, if it's okay with you, I'd really love to come back to camp next summer."_

"_Come on."_

_End flashback_

I was really going to miss Brown. The camp couldn't survive without him. No matter what we did, it wasn't enough. Brown WAS the camp. The camp didn't exist without him. We went home that year with tears in our eyes, and defeat in our hearts.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw the Camp Rock sign.

With my best friend Kellie by my side, I knew that I was ready for whatever happened that summer...

A/N: So Dancer-4-life-always, you are now Tess Tyler's BFF.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!


	3. Shane

Chapter 3: Shane

I hoped Mitchie already there. I'm going to show up and she's going to be all exited and she's going to run up to me and I'm going to say "Hey Mitchie" and it would be all cool. That was supposed to be what I said to her during our second summer.

I remembered what I was feeling when Tess texted me the news.

_Flashback: _

_I was sitting at my breakfast table eating my cornflakes when my phone vibrated. It was Tess._

_To: Shane_

_From: Tess_

_Hey baby! Guess what? We r all goin bac 2 CR! cnt wait 2 go! ily 3_

_I was overjoyed to see all of my friends again. Exspecially Mitchie. It had been 3 years since I had last seen her..._

_End_

Yes, you guess it Tess is my girlfriend now. A few months now. We were both attending the premire for New Moon. We were sitting there when a looked at her and realized that she was so pretty. Things went from there.

I not looking forward to telling Mitchie about Tess and I. That's going to be really awkward.

I hope she's not too mad at me. I mean we dated for a little while but we couldn't last without this camp. She lived way off in Wisconson and I was always on tour.

*1 new message from Mitchie Torres

I open my text.

To: Shane

From: Mitchie

_Hey Shane! You almost at Camp Rock? I can't wait to see you again! It's going to be so much fun! We can totally resume our dating! (;_

Yikes!

To: Mitchie

From: Shane

_Hey listen...I don't think I can date u..._

She's going to hate me...

To: Shane

From: Mitchie

_Wat do u mean?_

Oh God...here I go

To: Mitchie

From: Shane

_I'm dating Tess...Tess Tyler._

I know I'm in for a long summer...


End file.
